So not a Romeo and Juliet story
by DorothyCoraline
Summary: My own character and Shadow. Just something I felt like posting up


I wouldn't really call it a Romeo and Juliet story…

I mean I would never be the Damsel in Distress Juliet was and my guy would never be the impulsive idiot Romeo was.

Then again, we were similar to them. I did fall in love at first sight, I did want exchange vows to him, though not in front of a church, and I am now waiting in my room for him to come to me. I sighed. I now know how Juliet felt waiting for Romeo, it was agitating and irritating. I sighed again; that was 5th time.

My eyes started to wander around my room. It had a sort of dark, depressing feel to it. The walls were covered in Evanescence and Nightmare before Christmas posters; everything was black or gray with skulls and blood red roses on them. I had a nice array of black and red candles all around; they were all lit as the sun went down. In the middle was a nice bit of incense burning with the wisps of smoke twirling around; my bedroom door was opened for this purpose. My bed was the same. The comforter was black with skulls and blood red roses intertwined in the eye sockets and jawbone, in the middle was a huge broken heart with a vine wrapped around it and the pillows matched. The sheets were silks sheets, a beautiful red color than shined wonderfully in the candle light. My room looked positively beautiful and dark; my old room didn't look like this though…

My old room was back in my hometown, where my friends were. My eyes started to wander to the picture frame where a younger, happier me was surrounded by warm and kind friends. I smiled as reached for the picture. The warm feel of the frame told me I must have grabbed it before; I outlined my friends and then myself. I felt my eyes sting with tears, but no tears came. I already had that tear fest and was done with it and I remember he was there to help me.

With that thought I was brought back to reality as I set the picture down. He was taking forever to just get here, I mean really he WAS the ultimate life form, he usually was so fast. I shook my head and stared at the window again, until I noticed that it was closed, but not locked.

I didn't panic, but my hand was on the nightstand ready to draw out the hidden dagger on the side of it. I felt the cool hilt of it secured me in the feeling of safety. I was just about to draw it out when a deep, velvet chuckle rose from the silence and calmed me from the core of my being.

"Relax. I'm glad you're alert, but you're still a little oblivious to things." A pause, I couldn't see him in the dark to see why. "I hope nothing bad happens if I'm ever on a mission, I would like to keep you in one piece." He said, his voice teasing in its musical sound.

I smiled. "At least I did see it was unlocked." My eyes searched for him. "Hiding in shadows? I'm beginning to understand where you got your name."

He chuckled as he came into the candlelight making him even more handsome and seductive then he already was. My brown eyes drank him in as they scanned unbelievably slowly all over. His overall height was 3ft 3 which would've been a problem if I wasn't 4'7 myself. His fur was midnight black that was velvet to the touch, and made shivers of pleasure run down my spine, with red stripes that look like blood to his foes. They really reminded me of roses in the garden especially when it rained, the way the raindrops would stick made them look like diamonds. His quills that turned up a little looked as sharp as they were, I found out about that earlier in the relationship. I remember how sorry he was, his lips moving so rapidly that I forgot that I was supposed to be listening instead of kissing, not that he minded. I felt tempted to stroke his white tuff of fur, but clasped my hands together to resist the temptation. It was so soft and made me feel like I was home; I always felt like that when he was around. I saved his eyes for last for I knew my mind would stop working as soon as I saw the rubies.

I gazed at his eyes and lost myself in their jeweled depths as I saw the many emotions race through them. I saw comfort, protection, compassion, and the best of all: love. He suddenly came closer towards me and took my hand in his. My breath hitched and my body exploded in warmth and love. Shadow always made me feel like my whole body could burst from his small touches and caresses and even burn from our _passionate_ touches. He took my hand ever so lightly and brushed the back with his lips that if I hadn't shivered or seen him do it, I wouldn't have known he had touched me at all. He started to close the gap between us as I kneeled on the bed and his head coming a little above my own and started to kiss my forehead.

I started to do some kissing of my own as my lips quickly found his neck and chin. Deep groans and whispers were met to my actions which made his more intimate, he found my bare shoulder and started to kiss and lick with every sharp breath I took. I started to moan and gasp at the feeling of my body burning as his lips were on my sensitive skin.

"Shadow…" I gasp, I clung to him as his path moved up and he nibbled my earlobe.

I was constantly aware of his lips at my ear as he gave a deep throated chuckle making my whole body shiver. "God, how I love when you say my name. Say it again, Marina."

He then started to look deep into my eyes as he said this, denying me any other thought I had before.

"Shadow," I said, "Kiss me."

I didn't need to tell him twice. At once his lips were on mine, fiery passion coursed through this kiss making me instantly enflamed as my lips kissed his with the same ardor.

It didn't take long before I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for permission and as I opened my mouth; his hand stroked my thigh making me gasp from the pleasure. Shadow wasted no time and I could feel his tongue searching my mouth and examining every inch. My tongue soon became active as they danced with each other for 5 minutes and then fought to be in one hot cavern or the other. While our tongues battled hands started to touch everything and stroke all that they could. His right hand stroking my thigh as his other arm snaked around my waist and my hands clung to his back and would stroke every now, and then, to receive a groan and a smirk.

I hadn't noticed till my head laid down that were lying on the bed during this whole ordeal and slowly becoming more and more intimate. I started to try and get up before we went all the way when he stopped kissing me and suddenly lifted the end of my skirt and stroked my bare _inner_ thigh. I don't think I was prepared for my reaction. I arched my back and moaned and fell back on to the bed and my breath came in short gasps as his grin on his face widened at my lust filled expression. As his hand kept stroking, his other hand lied on top of my chest making me fear my heart would just beat right out of my body. He grinned as his sneaky hand made a journey up my thigh **dangerously **close to my secret skin and his hand started to cup my breast while hearing me moan his name.

'He's such a cheat.' I thought. Trying to find away to put this situation in my favor, my mind began working on a positively wicked idea. 'He maybe a cheat,' I mentally grinned at the next thought, 'but so am I.'

I knew I caught him by surprise when my knee, that was under him, lifted ever so slowly and started to stroke him in his most tender spot. That did the trick. He suddenly put his head on my stomach and _groaned_. I bit back my own moan at his cooperation to my touch and as his eyes glanced up a mine I had to bit down hard on my poor bottom lip. His ruby eyes were glazed over with what only could be lust and his heated gaze made my own body feel like there was this unimaginable fire smoldering my insides in the most pleasurable way. I took this time to flip our bodies so I towered over him and straddled him. He began to protest, but then was silenced as his complaints were quieted by my lips and my hands felt up his chest. Shadow no longer could hold back his groans that vibrated his chest, as he panted and groaned; my hands were everywhere and so were my lips. I knew we began to become high of the pleasure we were inducing each other.

In that instant my hands stopped, my lips left his neck, and my body left his. It took him a minute to realize that I wasn't on top of him any more. His confused garnets met my chocolate orbs before he noticed me slithering off the bed and my impish smirk. I turned to slide off the bed completely when a gloved hand grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the bed. Before I could even gasp, heated lips stole it from my mouth and any other word as his two hands pinned my own down. I panted as his lips left mine and I gazed at his mocking smirk. I gave my own sheepish grin and chuckle.

"My dear Marina," He said huskily, to aroused for any other sound, "Did you really believe you could do such a wicked deed and get away with it?"

I grinned and shrugged, "I hoped." I looked away from his eyes and towards my vanity mirror. "You took so long to get here, to make me wait so long then you surprise me and put me in such scandalous position and then suppose you get a _reward_?" I shook my head. "Really now Shadow, you think of the silliest things." I grinned as I said this.

I felt a finger under my chin to pull my face toward him and his expression wasn't its usually mocking angry or teasing expression. It held half humor/ half serious expression that I wasn't so used to. "You were looking at the picture again. I thought to get your mind off of it." He said as his eyes captured mine in their warm gaze, showing me nothing, but love. Then his eyes held teasing as he grinned at my dazed expression then they turned serious again. "As to why I came later than usual," He began, saying it slowly, "The general wanted to tell me about my new assignment."

I groaned and gazed at the ceiling. "I should have guessed. Damn! I could have won that bet with Amy and Crystal." I said as my faced grimaced. Not only does Shadow have to leave in the morning but, now I know I could have won 50 bucks easily. I heard him chuckle as he kissed my cheek. "Mad?" He asked.

"You have _no_ idea." I growled.

"I take it that my original plan is sounding quite lovely right now."

I snorted. "Please, you only want it because you've been without it for 4 days."

He grinned. "So have you."

"Yes, but at least I wanted to make it romantic, a thought _you_ didn't think of. I have candles, I actually changed my sheets, there's incense in the middle of the room and I'm wearing your favorite outfit on me." I sat up to point at my black, low-cut, spaghetti strapped tank top and my knee length, ruffled black skirt. He starred at my outfit much longer then was needed then reached for both spaghetti straps.

"I do love that outfit, but I would love it more if I could take it off." He whispered pulling the straps down easily. I blushed and chuckled at the situation.

"You know what I love most about you?" I asked snuggling into his shoulder as he held me in his arms.

"My godliness or the perfection that I am?" He questioned as we laughed. "If I do recall, you did say you loved my eyes the best." He said.

"I do believe that was you." I said, looking up at his face.

"Yes I do believe your right," He said gazing at my eyes, "And they are by far more beautiful than a chaos emerald."

I smiled and hugged him as his arms tightened around me and we sat in comfortable silence. I finally spoke, "What I love most about you is the love and warmth you make me feel everyday of my life." I said and kissed his lips and we just sat there; arms around each other, bodies close together, and lips touching. I could not think of any thing I wouldn't give up to be like this forever, just me and him like this for eternity. That was paradise. That was perfection.

That was my kind of Heaven.

And who knew a call on my cell phone could ruin it. We both glared daggers dripped in acid at the horrendous gadget and thought to ignore it. It finally stopped ringing and in five seconds rang again with the same horrible tone that Crystal programmed in my phone. I groaned and picked it off my nightstand to find out who the bloody hell would call as late as 11: 56 pm on a Sunday. I looked at the number and groaned at the name blinking on my cell phone. It didn't take Shadow a second to figure out who it was.

"Can't you just ignore the call?" He asked obvious irritation in his voice.

"She can call 21 times. I know because it's happened before." I hissed. I flipped up phone giving a growl and I was returned with a load laugh at the other end.

"Hello, Marina!"

"What do you want Crystal?" I asked, the taste of acid was strong in my mouth.

"Well, I just heard that Shadow was coming home today and wondered if you were making him….feel welcomed." I just knew her so innocent face held a perverted smirk as the words came out.

"Wanting to know about my sex life?"

"Well, everyone does say 'once you go hedgehog you never go back.'"

The phone was snatched away from my hand before I could make a snide remark. I turned my head just in time to see Shadow look so angry that the room grew hotter in mere seconds. "Would you ever so kindly **shut the HELL up**?" His deep musical voice made the words seem sharp and poisonous like a king cobra. Although I did wince at the sound, I heard the laugh come from the other end of the phone. Shadow then hung up on the still laughing girl and sighed in frustration. I chuckled and clasped his hand in mine, already physically relaxing to the touch.

"Now," I whispered, "Would you like something to ease the tension with some fun?" I tried to look my most seductive and apparently succeeded as Shadow now grinned his own wicked smile.

"I thought you wanted to punish me?" He asked innocently, and then kissed me in a not so innocent place.

"No, not really. Just wanted to torture you a little is all." I chuckled as he leaned over to kiss me. Our kissing once again got us in the same position as when we started and leaving us panting at the end of it before he spoke again.

"Now that is naughty thing to do to me. I just might have to punish you for it." He whispered huskily in my ear as I gasped.

"You make it sound as If I would object to your punishment." I panted. He brought his lips to mine as he started to pull up my shirt…

……..And my cell phone rang again.

"Remind me to hurt her when we see her again."

"After I get through with her, Marina. Though, there won't be anything left of her."

Yeah we weren't like Romeo and Juliet. We loved each other much more. We're more of A…Shadow & Marina story.


End file.
